


Altar

by sasha_b



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: Arthur's God has a funny sense of humor.





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic prompt: Any, Any, being sacrificed on an altar to a higher being you don't even believe in

Lancelot was certain Arthur would be fine and dandy with any sacrifice his God might require of the man, but this, this was not alright.

Not in the least, because while riding through flame and smoke and smashing in the heads of Saxons that had nothing to do with him, Lancelot realized the sacrifice to be made was _not_ something Arthur had offered, but something Arthur's God might have chosen for himself. The deity certainly had an odd sense of humor.

And once the Saxon prince was dead, and Lancelot lay on the ground with a fucking arrow bolt through his chest, he realized even more clearly that Arthur's God's choice was something Arthur had always sworn to Lancelot would not be an option. And Lancelot had always laughed at Arthur's words, because he knew it would be the ultimate joke in the entire world, and he'd be the one participating, not Arthur.

Arthur's knees hit the ground next to Lancelot, and Lancelot could do nothing but smile even as he tried to open his mouth (so tired, damn it) to tell Arthur it was, in the end, alright that he'd been the sacrifice to Arthur's God, because that was the way it had to be.

Funny, really.

The only word that made it out, though, was Arthur's name, and Lancelot didn't know if the other man could quite understand the rest of what he'd meant to say along with _Artos_. 

The makeshift altar of grass and blood was appropriate for one such as him, and in that, he felt alright with God's decision, after all.


End file.
